これは（Misunderstanding）であるかどうか？私はもう知らない！
by karage
Summary: —"Ini semua tidak dengan kesengajaan, kok"; jika bisa di utarakannya dalam bentuk kalimat dan /bukan/ hanya dengan mimik wajah, mungkin kata itu yang akan di pilihnya. Namun, ia kan tak salah jika merasa senang dengan /itu/. Kan? {MakoRin; hal ambigu bergelimpangan; DLDR; mind to RnR?}


**Free! Iwatobi Swim Club **** Kyoto Animation**

**Warning: Initerlaluambigudanhumutolongjangandibacadengansebelahmata?!**

**;;;MakoRin;;;**

**/**

**/**

**/**

"Oi."

Makoto menoleh, tersenyum pada si surai merah yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Di letakannya buku komik yang baru seperempat halaman terbaca di pangkuan, kemudian bangkit berdiri. Di lihatnya Rin memasang tampang datar seakan _barusan _tak ada apapun yang terjadi di antara keduanya. Tanpa atasan, dan bagian bawah hanya tertutupi oleh lilitan handuk pada bawah pinggul, Makoto hampir berpikir ia mungkin di 'undang' untuk menyerang _lagi_. Namun buru-buru di tepisnya pikiran itu. Mana mungkin...

—_setelah mereka menghabiskan hampir seharian bergumul di ranjang._

Meski Rin terlihat kuat, yah, ia kan juga memiliki batasannya tersendiri.

"A—Apa lihat-lihat?!" Refleks menutupi dada dengan kedua tangan tersilang di depannya. Rin terlihat seperti ia akan mengomel, akan tetapi tubuhnya mendadak limbung. Padahal ia _bisa _menahannya tadi, namun mengapa sekarang rasa sakit itu kembali datang? –err, rasa sakit pada bagian 'belakang'-nya. Beruntung, Makoto dengan sigap menangkapnya. Menangkap dan kemudian merengkuhnya dalam pelukan intim yang _sama _dengan beberapa jam lalu.

"Kau seharusnya bilang padaku, Rin." Di bisikan dengan begitu seduktif di telinganya. Ouch-! Makoto tak sengaja, serius. Ia hanya terbawa suasana. Ampunilah dia. "Aku tak keberatan meluangkan waktu untuk memandikanmu, kau tahu?" _Lagi_. Ia tak salah memilih kata, bukan? Dan Makoto menatap dalam caranya yang _biasa_, namun mengapa si surai merah mengartikannya dalam sisi negatif?

Buru-buru mendorong Makoto, bukan menolak pelukan tersebut, namun lebih ke arah... tak ingin terlihat lemah. (Sejujurnya, Rin masih terlalu malu menatap Makoto setelah kejadian _**itu**_—ya, kita sedang membicarakan hal ambigu di sini. Pada awalnya, mereka bahkan tak bermaksud begitu. Hanya sebuah kecelakaan kecil yang berujung—panjang. _Well, _setidaknya Rin yakin itu. Bahkan tak ada yang menjeritkan 'aku mencintaimu' atau—minimal, pernyataan cinta sebelum semuanya di mulai. Rin lebih menyukai kata 'terlanjur' dalam mendeskripsikannya, jadi kita pakai saja kata itu. Tanpa ada minuman keras, obat perangsang, apapun. Rin sendiri sebenarnya tak terlalu ingat detailnya. Namun, _sepertinya_, ia bermain ke rumah Makoto. –Untuk apa juga ia tak tahu. Jarang sekali ia punya urusan penting dengan pemuda yang selalu lengket pada si 'lumba-lumba' itu, kan? Mengobrol sedikit dengan pria _easy-going _itu. Membicarakan hal-hal ringan hingga sampai pada topik yang sangat tidak ingin di bahasnya. Bukan. Bukan mengenai renang. Melainkan teman kecilnya. Si _stoic _lucu. Tebak siapa?

Dan kemudian... tunggu. Ia lupa-?)

"Hei, Rin, ingin susu coklat?" Tawar Makoto, yang sedang memegang kenop pintu. Sepertinya hendak menuju dapur. Mendapati pemuda lainnya yang memiliki gigi tak lazim memberi pandang heran, telunjuk lentik itu langsung terarah ke jendela. "Lihat. Di luar sedang hujan. Kau tak merasa kedinginan?"

Meski kalimat Makoto itu—sesungguhnya—terdengar wajar, Rin tahu ada yang _janggal _sebab... ("SIALAN APA YANG SEDANG KAU LIHAT, HAH?!") –Rin dengan cepat merosot terduduk, dan berusaha menutupi bagian yang _memang _seharusnya di tutupi dengan handuk yang tadi jatuh, bahkan tanpa ia menyadarinya. Kali ini, semburat merah berhasil menang akan harga diri dan gengsi, mencoreti wajahnya tanpa ampun. Sampai ke telinga dan leher, bahkan.

Kekeh kecil meluncur keluar dari pemuda lainnya yang sedikit lebih tinggi. Seperti biasanya, Makoto selalu nampak tak berdosa—bahkan dalam situasi seperti ini sekalipun. "Aku hanya berbaik hati menawarkan secangkir coklat panas, kan?" Makoto mengerling ke arah tumpukan pakaian di atas meja belajar. "Ambillah satu. Rin tak mungkin mengenakan pakaian yang sudah _kotor_, lagipula aku sudah terlanjur mencampurkannya dalam keranjang cucian."

"Berisik. Sana kau cepat pergi." Di usirnya pemuda yang _ternyata _dapat berlaku liar di atas ranjang itu dengan gestur lambai tangan tak minat. Posisinya benar-benar tak aman sekarang. Ia tak mau tahu Makoto harus segera keluar dari kamar dan kemudian ia akan berpakaian!

"Baik, baik. Jadi—" pemuda bermata sayu itu sampai di depan pintu, tangan terjulur hendak memutar kenop, namun terhenti berhubung ia teringat sesuatu, "—kau ingin atau tidak, Rin? Aku ada minuman lain jika kau tak berkenan dengan itu."

"Terserah sajalah." Meski sebenarnya ingin mengangguk, berusaha keras menahannya. Maksudnya—coklat panas terdengar begitu cengeng, bukan? Menurut pengibaratannya, itu hanya cocok untuk bayi yang masih meringkuk dalam selimut kala hujan besar dan petir tiba. "Apapun itu, asalkan dapat menghangatkan, kurasa tak masalah." Kemudian berusaha memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan kedua tangan yang ada.

_Sial_.

Mengapa si bodoh itu tidak menyalakan pemanas ruangan?

Kerlingan penuh arti di berikan Makoto, setelah di putarnya kenop dan di dorongnya pintu sampai sedikit terbuka. "Jika kau perlu sesuatu untuk menghangatkanmu, mengapa tidak kita lanjutkan kegiatan kita tadi saja, eh? Itu tentu akan _lebih _dari sekedar hangat, Rin." Sebelum beberapa bantal dan guling sempat di lempar ke arahnya, pria bertubuh tinggi itu dengan sigap melesat pergi.

/

Pintu terbuka tepat setelah Rin menyelimuti dirinya dalam balutan selimut tebal Makoto. Sayang sekali, ia tak dapat menemukan pakaian tebal apapun dalam lemari sang empunya rumah—atau Makoto menyimpannya di tempat lain? Sudahlah, yang terpenting ia sudah _aman _sekarang. Berikutnya ia hanya perlu menikmati coklat panas dan menunggu sampai—sampai ada waktu yang pas baginya untuk pulang.

(Rin tak ingin mengakui, namun sebenarnya ia _sangat _tak ingin pulang. Ia menyukai berada di sini lebih lama, dan jika kau tanya alasannya, itu hanya akan membuat wajahnya memerah sempurna bagai tomat. Jadi, lebih baik... _jangan_.)

Makoto datang dengan dua gelas terisi penuh susu di tangan. Rin tak melihat ada apapun lagi yang di bawanya. Senyumannya mengembang seperti biasa, meski bagian bawah bibir itu terlihat agak memucat di banding tadi. Nampaknya juga kedinginan, sama seperti kondisinya sekarang. Mengenaskan. Hanya karena hujan _kecil _ia sampai menggigil begini. Makoto menghampiri, kemudian mendudukkan diri pada tepi ranjang. "Milikmu," seraya di sodornya gelas kecil—yang bentuknya tak berbeda jauh dengan cangkir.

Di terimanya sodoran gelas tersebut sembari gumaman 'Terima kasih' tipis meluncur darinya. Rin sendiri sebenarnya tak yakin Makoto mendengar ucapan terima kasihnya barusan. Sebodo amatlah. Permukaan kulit dingin yang bergesekan dengan gelas seakan menghantarkan hangat tersendiri ke sekujur tubuh. Meniupinya sedikit sebelum menyesapnya perlahan, Rin mendapati dirinya menyukai rasa dari susu coklat ini. Suasananya pas, lagipula. Jadi bolehlah.

Bersender pada pundak Rin, ikut menikmati coklat panasnya. Dan Rin harus mengernyit alis melihat bagaimana cara minum pemuda itu. Makoto tak merasa _perlu _bersusah payah meniupinya, dan langsung menyesapnya. Kadang ia harus mengakui ia tak mengerti dengan cara pikir Makoto. Dengan ragu, di endikkannya bahu guna mendapat perhatian dari yang sedang bersandar.

"...mm?"

"Lidahmu—?"

"Ada apa dengan lidahku?" (Rin _/hampir/ _menyerit di tempat ketika Makoto dengan seraut tampang polos andalannya _malah _menjulurkan lidah, dan memberi tatap bingung.) "Kau lihat sendiri, Rin. Lidahku masih berada di tempatnya."

Mengambil beberapa detik untuk menarik napas panjang. "Bukan itu maksudku, bodoh."

"Lalu apa?" Di taruhnya gelas yang masih berisi setengah di meja, kemudian di curahkannya perhatian penuh pada salah satu teman kecilnya itu. –kemudian tanpa di ketahuinya, tatapan sarat kebingungan yang juga menonjolkan kelembutan itu menusuk tajam, begitu intens sampai-sampai dapat memberi efek berupa kemunculan semburat merah di kedua buah pipi pemuda lainnya.

"Lupakan saja." Di kibasnya tangan di udara, kemudian di majukannya posisi sekedar agar Makoto tak lagi menyandar padanya. Bukan. Bukannya ia tak nyaman dengan itu. Ia hanya... –bagaimana memaparkannya, coba? Masalahnya si surai _magenta _ini keras kepala dan tak ingin menggunakan kata 'malu'—apalagi 'gugup'—sebagai penjelasannya akan kondisinya sekarang. Tubuhnya sudah tak terlalu kedinginan lagi, omong-omong. Rupa-rupanya coklat panas cukup membantu. Ia mungkin akan banyak-banyak mengandalkannya di rumah nanti, —hanya pada saat /gawat/ semacam ini, tentu. "Tak penting juga," lanjutnya dalam nada yang _sedikit _berubah. Aduh. Mengapa warna merah itu semakin gencar mewarnai wajahnya?! Berusaha menutupinya dengan sebelah lengan, namun tak cukup cepat karena Makoto keburu menangkap tangannya, menurunkannya secara perlahan dan menempatkannya pada paha.

"Rin."

"A—ummph!"

Mendadak ia di bungkam oleh ciuman panjang, begitu panjang dan begitu rumit; seakan sengaja mengingatkannya akan 'hal' yang mereka lakukan sejak pagi tadi. Ketika Rin sudah hampir sampai pada batasnya, berusaha di lepasnya ciuman itu dengan dorongan lemah pada dada bidang Makoto. Tahu hal itu tentu tak akan merubah apapun, Rin menggunakan 'kelebihan' yang di milikinya; (—dengan gigi depan yang sama 'tajam'-nya dengan deretan gigi belakang, di berinya gigit ringan pada bibir bawah pria yang lebih tinggi,) –mengakibatkan yang bersangkutan segera melepas, dengan sebuah pekik kecil yang terdengar lucu bagi pria lainnya.

"R-Rin... apa-apaan yang tadi itu?" Meski /seharusnya/ kalimat ini terucap dalam segala bentuk nada jengkel atau—sejenisnyalah, namun kapten Iwatobi ini agaknya tak ingin keluar dari karakter. Malahan suaranya tetap terdengar menenangkan, tak begitu berbeda dengan biasanya. "Itu sakit, kau tahu." Namun hampir-hampir bola matanya meloncat keluar dari tempat ketika ibu jari pemuda lainnya mengusap lembut pada bibirnya, menyeka sedikit noda darah di sana.

"Y-Yah—maaf."

Mengusap bagian belakang kepala seraya terkekeh pelan, "..._Maa na_, apa hanya aku yang mengganggapnya sebagai sebuah 'ajakan'?"

". . ." Kali ini tak ada bantahan apapun. Rin cukup menunduk guna menyembunyikan wajah merah padamnya, dengan tangan saling remas satu sama lain. Tidak tidak tidak. _Siapa yang bilang ia gugup_? Bukan gugup yang di rasakannya sekarang. Ada... hal lain, mungkin. Menyerah, mungkin dapat di terjemahkan dalam bentuk kata—jika melihat ekspresi keragu-raguan tak wajar di wajahnya.

"Apa maksudnya dengan diam itu?" Makoto menurunkan pandangan, berusaha menangkap secercah gurat emosi yang mungkin dapat di jadikannya (referensi?) akan si surai _magenta _ini. "Kau _bukan _Haru, kau tahu?" Tertawa kecil, mengingat si minim ekspresi yang /kemungkinan besar/ sekarang tengah berendam di _bathtub_, membaca majalah bertemakan olahraga air yang di pinjaminya cuma-cuma selama satu-dua minggu ke depan, "Kau tak seharusnya diam dan hanya menunduk begitu."

Mendadak ia mengangkat kepala, tak langsung menatap Makoto, entah mengapa tak berkeinginan untuk itu.

"Menurutmu kapan waktuku untuk pulang?"

"Hm?"

"—Maksudku, Gou mungkin saja khawatir. Kan?"

"_Saa_..." Merapatkan diri pada Rin, sekalipun tahu lelaki itu mungkin akan mengambil jarak sekali lagi. Dan memang benar, Rin langsung memundurkan diri ke belakang, menyerit tak senang—atau malu?—saat kedua ujung bahu mereka bersenggolan tak sengaja. "Kupikir Haru mungkin dapat mengatasi itu," yah, berhubung ia _benar-benar _sudah mengantisipasi sejak awal.

"Apa?"

"Aku meminta bantuan padanya," masih dengan senyum kebapakkan yang biasa, "untuk /main/ ke rumahmu, bersama dengan Nagisa dan Rei, guna melihat keadaan adikmu. Lagipula mereka terlihat _seperti _dapat di andalkan...?"

Seakan tak dapat mencerna dengan baik, Rin melontar pertanyaan bervokalkan "Jadi...?"

"Jadi..." Kalimat panjang mengawang seraya tangan merayapi bahu yang lebih pendek, menangkap dan menariknya mendekat, kali ini tak mendapati perlawanan berarti, "—kau seharusnya mengerti, Rin. Menetaplah lebih lama, mungkin beberapa jam lagi?" Untuk sejenak, dapat di terkanya Rin yang tidak fokus mendengarkan, lebih menyenangi pemandangan gelap-gulita di luar sana, namun berikut, ia tak begitu paham mengapa kembangan senyum tipis menggantikan lengkung cemberut di wajah teman kecilnya itu.

"Hei Makoto, apa saja yang terjadi selama kepergianku—ke Australia?"

"Cukup banyak,"

"Seperti?"

"Tak bisa kusebutkan."

"Mengapa?"

"Karena aku tak tahu bagaimana harus mengungkapnya dalam bentuk kalimat. –Dan Rin sendiri sudah melihat semuanya, mengapa harus bertanya segala?"

"Haruskah aku menjawab?"

Sepasang lengan kekar itu bergerak memeluk bahunya, "Jawab saja, itu lebih baik."

"Ada sesuatu yang perlu untuk kupastikan."

Menyadari keseriusan dalam nada yang di bawa Rin dalam percakapan kali ini, Makoto memilih untuk diam mendengarkan. Dalam posisi saling memunggungi begini, rasanya jadi lebih mudah menjerat hiu pemarah ini.

"Kau menyukai Haru?"

Sebelah alis terangkat menandakan ketidakpahaman. "...? Tentu, tentu saja. Memang Rin tidak?"

Alih-alih menjawab, malah menunjukkan ekspresi tak senang. "Hmph."

"E-Eh-? Apa itu maksudnya?" (Bukan salahnya menjadi orang yang _sedikit _tak peka, bukan?)

Beberapa buah jemarinya berusaha meloloskan diri dari dekap yang berkesan terlalu erat dan mengekang, "_Ya sudah _jika kau menyukainya." (Wah... salahkah ia jika kalimat barusan ia terjemahkan sebagai satu-dari-sekian-kalimat-cemburu-yang-tak-mampu-di-utarakan-Rin?)

"Tunggu, tunggu-" Selagi berusaha mempertahankan posisi nyaman mereka—setidaknya bagi dirinya—lembing gradasi pekat itu berkilat nyalang padanya. Pertama kali di berikan pelototan macam ini sebagai hadiah, Makoto Tachibana _cukup _pandai menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Toh ia yakin _mulai sekarang _ia akan lebih sering mendapatkan hal-hal semacam itu.

...Berani taruhan? (Oh, oke. Itu tidak penting.)

"Apa, ha?!"

"—Tetapi aku _lebih m_enyukai Rin."

Cukup kalimat sesimpel itu dan Rin membungkam semua gigi tajamnya yang _seakan _bersiap untuk menerkam si /paus/.

"Ketimbang Haru?"

"Ketimbang Haru."

Mata sayu yang memandangnya penuh kemantapan itu sudah cukup. Cukup membuat rongga dalamnya luluh-lantak dan memilih untuk mengalah pada ego.

". . . O-Oke?"

(Berakhir begitu saja dengan _sangat _tidak romantis, sebab sebelum sempat bibirnya memagut bibir Rin, pria itu sudah menyikut keras perutnya, melarikan diri dan _bahkan _melayangkan pandangan mencela ke arahnya.

.

.

.

Suara pintu depan di tutup menandakan Rin sudah berlalu pergi. Sementara ia masih merintih, memegangi bagian yang habis tersikut. Sakit? [_Sakitlah, tentu_.] Tetapi- sudahlah. Yang terpenting pengklarifikasian telah di paparkannya. Berharap saja _semoga _tak akan ada kesalahpahaman lagi.)

.

.

.

{ **Message to : Makoto**

_Nagisa, Haru dan si mata empat itu ada di rumahku, dengan Gou juga; sesuai apa katamu. Kau yang paling buruk. Mengapa tak kau peringati mereka agar tak menyentuh area dapur? Kulkasku kosong sekarang. Meja dapurku berantakan oleh krim susu dan beraneka macamnya. Mungkin mereka membuat kue? Kemudian- kamarku telah di pakai. _

_Keberatan jika aku kembali?_

_-Dan melanjutkan apa yang baru akan kau mulai tadi?_

**P.S: Kuharap kau berkenan jika aku membawa serta beberapa potong pakaian. Kurasa sesekali menginap di rumah seorang teman—kita ini teman, bukan?—tak terdengar seperti sebuah gagasan buruk. Kau setuju dengan itu?** }

**/**

**/**

**/**

**A/N : **[Ini hadiah anniv kedua buat... buat... buat chuu(? Pokoknya terima aja gausah protes hmph. Bye.] Btw, mind to RnR? ;;;


End file.
